coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3278 (13th September 1991)
Plot The Gilroys take Vicky back to boarding school. Bet insists on coming along although Alec is afraid she'll show him up. Don warns Ivy that her actions may cut her off from the children. She feels she's protecting Brian's memory. Alma thinks she's blown her chances with Ken by going on about about Mike. Audrey is shocked when Ken tells her that Alma entertained him in her flat. Alec is amazed by the grandeur of Vicky's school. He urges her to make influential friends. The head, Dr Carr, assures the Gilroys that Vicky will be well looked after. Alec pays the £2,800 school fee and tries to build himself up by describing the Rovers as hotel-cum-hostelry but Bet keeps knocking him down. Bet drags Alec away when he wrongly assumes Dr Carr to be a medical doctor. Vicky says goodbye to the Gilroys. Mavis is horrified when Frank Worral, a dog breeder, looks over No.6. Ivy tells Don she's not going to the wedding. Don wonders if her attitude extends to her marriage and he's only ever been a substitute for Bert. Ivy denies it. Derek is aghast when Mavis tells him about Frank. Jim has fun with the Wiltons, telling them that Frank is a scrap dealer and to lock up anything metal they own. Alma is pleased when Ken asks her out. She tells him that she's finished crying for Mike. Cast Regular cast *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Dr Carr - Virginia Denham *Susan Davis - Anna Blizard *Frank Worral - David J Nicholls Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Codrington School - Exterior and head's office Notes *Last appearance of Victoria Arden until 18th December 1991. *Martin Platt (Sean Wilson) is credited but does not appear. *The exterior scenes at Codrington School were recorded on location at the GMB College - now the British Muslim Heritage Centre - on College Road in Whalley Range, Manchester. The same location was used as Borthwick Hill, Adam Barlow's boarding school in Episode 5028 (29th April 2001). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Gilroys get a chance to see how the other half live as they take Vicky back to school and Mavis meets her prospective next door neighbour. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,280,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 1st May 2003 was edited down for timing reasons cutting a scene of length 1'03" where Alma Sedgewick rakes over her disastrous date with Ken Barlow to Gail Tilsley. Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "Look, I am comin' with you an' Vicky. Let's get goin'!" Alec Gilroy: "We should 'ave hired a bus. We could 'ave taken the Duckworths wi' us an' all!" Category:1991 episodes